


i will guide you in the night

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wanders the city, looking for his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will guide you in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts), [ohnoktcsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/gifts), [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/gifts), [doctor_jasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jasley/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, lightly edited and tenses fixed.
> 
> Written on Twitter because Pearl asked for a bedtime story. _Spit The Dark_ by Empires was playing constantly in the background and heavily influences the feel of the story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who cheered me on. That would be Ande, ktc (who is still not a robot), anna_unfolding and girlpearl, plus dr. jasley from the sidelines. Love you all.

Once upon a time there was a young man named Gerard, who was alone.

He had friends and family, and he loved them, but inside he felt empty. He wandered the quiet streets of his life, cold and hollow, searching for something he couldn't put a name to. And he thought, maybe, that he was meant to be alone, that the missing half of himself that he searched for was just wishful thinking. So he lived his days and nights alone, aching for something he was sure he couldn't have, something just out of his reach.

And one day, as he walked aimlessly through the cold city, he heard the sound of a guitar playing and something about the sound drew him closer, familiar and warm and comforting, even though it was the first time he'd heard the song. It spoke to him of loneliness and fear and shattered hopes, but also of new days and bright futures. He followed the music down the street, around the corner and into a small, brightly lit coffee shop.

Perched on a bar stool, guitar cradled in his lap, was the most gorgeous man that Gerard had ever seen, small and dark and covered in tattoos. Gerard couldn't take his eyes off him, watching as his fingers danced over the frets of the guitar, drawing out the music that had led him here, like a moth to a flame.

Gerard stumbled onto a chair as their eyes met. Something in his chest, tight and knotted, loosened and he inhaled deeply, freely. The guitarist smiled at him, a smile that spoke of silk sheets and drawn-out moans, hitched gasps and tattooed hands. Gerard felt himself blush and he wanted everything that smile promised. 

He waited until the last notes faded away before getting unsteadily to his feet. He wanted to reach out, touch this beautiful man, but Gerard was frozen by the weight of his broken dreams and fear. He wasn't meant to have a happy ending.

Gerard couldn't bear it, couldn't look anymore at something he wanted with all of his heart but couldn't have. He forced his feet to move, to turn away and head back out into night where he belonged.

Gerard felt a touch on his arm and tried to ignore it; he was on the verge of shattering because he'd found the other half of himself and he knew it was just not meant to be, no matter how right it felt in this one, endless moment.

Fingers wrapped around his bicep and "No." The man stepped close, body brushing against Gerard's and Gerard couldn't help the shiver that slid down his spine. He licked his lips and tried to make himself move away but his body was a traitor and refused.

"Don't," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I can't—"

"You can." The voice was rough and knowing. It made Gerard's heart race. "We can." Gerard felt the heat radiating from the man and his resolve weakened. He reminded himself that if he gave in now, let himself have this, it would destroy him when it ended. He bit his lip and lowered his head. He couldn't take the risk.

"You can," the man whispered again. He leaned against Gerard and pressed his lips to Gerard's cheek. "Let me love you," and Gerard couldn't hold out against the raw emotion in his voice, the answering surge of _yes_ in blood and bone that rose up inside of him. Gerard turned his head and they kissed, and it was like coming in from the night.

-fin-


End file.
